Grimlock
Grimlock on luonteeltaan röyhkeä, ylimielinen ja erittäin itsevarma. Hän on Autobottien alaryhmän, Dinobottien komentaja ja yksi korkea-arvoisemmista Maassa olevista Autoboteista. Grimlock on myös Autobottien voimakkaimpia henkilöitä, yhtä voimakas kuin Megatron. Ainoastaan Optimus Prime saattaa olla häntä voimakkaampi. Grimlock toimi alkuperäisessä sarjakuvassa väliaikaisesti Autobottien tyrannisoivana komentajana Optimus Primen kuoltua, mutta luovutti lopulta johtajuutensa takaisin paluun tehneelle Optimukselle. Grimlockia voi helposti pitää typeränä, vähä-älyisenä ja vain sotaa ajattelevana sekopäänä. Todellisuudessa hänen pahin ongelmansa on hänen uskonsa raakaan voimaan ja oman suuren egonsa olemassaolo. Tämän alta Grimlockista löytyy harkitseva, viisas ja erinomainen taktikko, joka osaa huolehtia omista miehistään yhtä huolehtivaisesti kuin Optimus Primekin. Grimlockin aseena on käsiase, joka ampuu sekä laser-säteitä, että aseessa kiinni olevaa kahta ohjusta. Grimlockin toinen ase on kuitenkin kaikista voimakkain: Energon-miekka. Kuten Grimlock itse luonnehtii miekkaansa: "Grimlockin Energon-miekka leikkaa mitä tahansa.". Tämä on täysin totta, sillä miekka leikkaa mitä tahansa, oli sitten kyseessä panssari tai voimakenttä. Grimlock muuntautuu tyrannosaurukseksi ja pystyy tässä muodossa ampumaan tulta suustaan. Generation 1 Animaatiosarja ja Transformers: The Movie Autobot Wheeljackin rakennettua kolme ensimmäistä Dinobottia, Grimlock oli näiden johtaja. Grimlock on itsepäinen ja yleensä se, joka saapuu viimehetkellä pelastamaan tilanteen. Ensimmäisen kauden lopussa, jaksossa Heavy Metal Wars, Decepticonit ja Constucticonit hyökkäsivät Autobottien tukikohtaan, Arkkiin, joka oli tyhjä. Grimlockin johtamat, tukikohdassa kaiken varalta olleet Dinobotit pysäyttivät Decepticonit viime hetkellä. Toisella kaudella Decepticonit onnistuivat saamaan Autobotit vangeiksi Washington DC:ssä. Tälläkin kertaa Grimlockin johtamat Dinobotit saapuivat viimeisinä paikalle ja pelastivat päivän. Elokuvassa Grimlock tuli kuvioihin Optimus Primen saapuessa tukijoukkojensa kanssa Decepticonien hyökkäyksen kohteeksi joutuvaan Autobot Cityyn. Grimlockin johtamat Dinobotit yrittivät pysäyttää Devastatorin, mutta epäonnistuivat. Myöhemmin Grimlock oli Hot Rodin ja Kupin mukana matkalla kohti Cybertronia, Unicronin hyökätessä sinne. Grimlock pelasti pulaan joutuneet Hot Rodin ja Kupin, näiden ollessa pahimmassa mahdollisessa tilanteessa, Quntesonien vankeina. Myöhemmin Grimlock johti Dinobotteja, hyökkäyksessä Unicronin ulkopuolella. Grimlock selvisi taistelusta elossa, kuten myös Dinobotit. Sarjakuva Grimlock on väkivaltainen ja itsekeskeinen, eikä ikinä halua kuunnella toisten neuvoja. Todellisuudessa hän kuitenkin suhtautuu omien Dinobottiensa johtamiseen vastuullisesti ja kaikesta huolimatta huolehtii taistelukentilläkin näiden turvallisuudesta. Sarjakuvan alkuaikoina Grimlockilla oli suuria erimielisyyksiä Autobot-johtaja Optimus Primen kanssa. Optimus Primen kuoltua, Grimlock vaati itselleen Autobottien komentajuutta, koska hän on kaikista vahvin. Autobotit eivät kuitenkaan sallineet tätä, koska Grimlockissa ei ollut oikean Autobot-johtajan piirteitä. Decepticon Trypticonin hyökättyä Autobottien päämajaan, joutui moni Autobot Trypticonin valtavan tulivoiman uhriksi. Dinobottien naureskellessa Autobottien heikkoudelle, Grimlock alkoi oikeasti huolestua Autobottien turvallisuudesta ja ymmärsi että ilman osaavaa johtajaa ei voisi johtaa kuin "romukasaa". Grimlock hyökkäsi Trypticonin kimppuun, mutta ei pärjännyt kauan yksin, ennen kuin Dinobotit tulivat auttamaan häntä. Dinobotit yhdessä saivat Trypticonin pakenemaan. Autobotit valitsivat yksimielisesti Grimlockin uudeksi johtajaksi, tämän todistettua kyvykkyytensä. Valitettavasti johtajuus meni nopeasti Grimlockin päähän ja hän teki itsestään diktaattorin, joka piti kruunua päässään. Tämän aikana hän mm tuomitsee Autobot Blasterin petturiksi ja vangitsee tämän. Fortress Maximussen johtaman Autobot-joukkion saapuessa maahan, Grimlock raivostuu, toisen johtajan saapuessa paikalle ja vaatii kaksintaistelua, jonka voittaja saisi Autobottien johtajuuden. Fortress Maximus kieltäytyy, mutta Blaster suostuu Maximuksen tilalle taistelemaan. Grimlock ja Blaster taistelevat Maapallon Kuussa. Kesken taistelun Decepticonit käyttävät tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja hyökkäävät suuren, avuttoman Autobot-joukkion kimppuun. Grimlock tulee taas järkiinsä ja ymmärtää, että hyvän johtajan pitäisi huolehtia alaisistaan, eikä keskittyä omiin voimiinsa. Grimlock ja Blaster lopettavat erimielisyytensä ja taistelun tasapeliin ja käyvät yhdessä Decepticon-armeijan kimppuun. Hetkessä kaksikko onnistuu karkottamaan Decepticonit ja Grimlock pyytää anteeksi omilta sotureiltaan. Pian, Optimus Primen palattua takaisin eloon, Grimlock luovutti johtajuutensa hänelle ja toimi Optimus Primen oikeana kätenä, yhdessä Fortress Maximuksen kanssa. Decepticon Starscreamin saatua valtavat voimat Alikantalta, Grimlock toimi yhdessä Decepticon-johtaja Scorponockin kanssa liittoutuneiden Transformerien johtajana, yrittäen pysäyttää Starscream. Valitettavasti Grimlock joutui keskelle Decepticon Pretendereiden ja Starscreamin välistä tulitusta ja sai valtavat vahingot ja joutui deaktivoiduksi. Myöhemmin pääkirurgi Ratchet yritti eptoivoissaan saada Starscreamin tuhoamat autobotit takaisin toimintakuntoon. Grimlock oli yksi näistä. Kun ryhmä naamioituneita decepticon- micromasterseja antoi Ratchetille kutsun tulla Cybertronille, hän otti Grimlockin, Jazzin ja Goldbugin mukaan. Kutsu oli kuitenkin decepticon-johtaja Megatronin ansa. Tästä huolimatta Ratchet onnistui antamaan Grimlockille, Jazzille ja Goldbugista muuttuneelle Bumblebeelle Pretander-kuoret. Yhdessä he onnistuivat tuhoamaan Megatronin juonen vaikka Ratchet menehtyi. The War Within The War Within thumb|right|300px|Grimlock The War Withinissä Sarjakuvan alussa Grimlock on kokenut, itsepäinen, vahva ja väkivaltainen soturi ja alempi Autobot-johtaja, sekä Dinobottien johtaja. Kun uusi Prime, Optimus Prime saa arvonsa, Grimlock on erittäin epäleväinen uuden johtajansa suhteen, koska edelliset ovat vain tulleet ja kuolleet saman tien. Prime todistaa nopeasti Grimlockin arvailut johtajan voimasta vääriksi, kun Optimus tappaa yksin, helposti, hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäväävät Decepticon-salamurhaajat. Grimlock on kuiten eri mieltä monesta asiasta Optimus Primen kanssa. Vasta sarjakuvan lopussa Grimlock auttaa Primea Megatronin tuhoamisessa. Lopussa Grimlock on Optimus Primen rinnalla, taistelemassa Decepticon Starscreamin johtamia Decepticoneja vastaan. Lopulta Grimlock alkaa jo kunnioittamaan Primea. The Dark Ages The Dark Agesissa Grimlock on tärkeässä ja keskeisessä roolissa, verrattuna kahteen toiseen War Within -sarjakuvaan. Optimus Primen ja Megatronin kadottua avaruusportista, Prowl ja Grimlock ottavat Autobottien komennon. Grimlock on yksi salaperäisen The Fallenin "neljästä" Transformerista, joita hän kerää. Grimlock epäilee Autobot Jettfirea petturiksi, tämän otettua yhteyttä Decepticoneja johtavaan Shockwaveen. Grimlock yrittää eliminoida Jettfiren, mutta The Fallen ilmestyy paikalle ja kaappaa Jettfiren. Lyhyen taistelun jälkeen Grimlock saa pahasti selkään The Fallenilta ja molemmat joutuvat tämän vangeiksi. Myöhemmin Grimlock on pääsemässä vapaaksi The Fallenin suunnittelemasta penkistä. Grimlock kuuntelee onneksi Jettfiren loogisia puheita ja auttaa Jettfirea pysäyttämään The Fallenin ja tämän suunnitelmat. The Age of Wrath The Age of Wrathissa Grimlock on vain ensimmäisessä numerossa mukana, mutta keskeisessä roolissa. Autobottien johtajat Ultra Magnus ja Grimlock ovat onnistuneet solmimaan rauhan Decepticon -johtajien, Shockwaven ja Ratbatin kanssa. Sisällissota on päättymässä. Juuri yhteen kokoontuneiden neljän johtajan tapaamispaikkaan tehdään salamannopea murhaisku. Iskusta vastaa Starscream ja häntä seuraavat Decepticonit. Hyökkäyksen komentamisesta vastaa Starscreamin oikea käsi, Motormaster. Onneksi Grimlock nopea reagointi pelastaa kaikkien paikalla olleiden hengen. Grimlock määrää nopeasti suojakilven ja ehtii komentaa myös Dinobot Swoopin pois räjähdysalueelta, kun räjähtää. Grimlock myös komentaa Prowlia ottamaan vastaan Starscreamin johtamien joukkojen maahyökkäyksen. Kaikki tapahtuu täydellisesti ja liittoutuneet Autobotit ja Decepticonit onnistuvat pysäyttämään Starscreamin joukot. Sekavaa tilannetta hyödyksi käyttävä Motormaster kuitenkin onnistuu pääsemään sopivaan väijytyspaikkaan ja onnistuu ampuvaan, tappavan ja erittäin tehokkaan laukauksen suoraan Grimlockin selkään. Paikalla olevat hoitelevat Motormasterin. Yksin Autobotteja komentamaan jäävä Ultra Magnus jää pitelemään kuolevaa Grimlockia käsillään. Grimlock toteaa viimeisinä sanoinaan, että parempi että tämä tapahtui juuri hänelle, heistä kahdesta. Tämän jälkeen Grimlock kuoli Ultra Magnussen käsivarsille. Transformers Robots in Disguise thumbTransformers Robots in Disguisessa Grimlock oli alun perin yksi vankialus Alchemorin vankeihin kuuluneista Decepticoneista, mutta kun hän auttoi Bumblebeetä ja hänen ystäviään pysäyttämään Underbiten hänestä tuli sen jälkeen Bumblebeen ryhmän jäsen. Myöhemmin kahdeksassa jakson lopussa he vaihtoivat hänen Decepticon-merkin Autobot-merkkiin. Bumblebeen työkaveri Strongarm suhtautui aluksi häneen epäluottavaisesti. Myöhemmin Combiner Force -kaudella hän muodostaa Ultra Been jalat. Transformers Animated thumb|Grimlock Animatedissa Transformers Animatedissa Grimlock muuttu tyranosaurus rexiksi. Animatedissa Grimlock kuuluu Autobotteihin ja Dinobotteihin. Megatron yritti huijata häntä ja muita Dinobotteja tuhoamaan Autobotit uskotelleen niille, että autot ja rekat oli muka pahoja. Mutta heidän riehuminen estettiin ja heidät pantiin kovettuvaan betoniin vangiksi. Mutta ennen kuin heitä oltiin viemässä sulattamiseen, Prowl ja Bulkhead vapauttivat heidät, ja veivät heidät Erie-järvellä sijaitsevalle saarelle. Sen jälkeen Grimlock ja muut Dinobotit palvelivat ennen Meltdownia, mutta he alkoivat vihata häntä. Sen jälkeen Dinobotit palvelivat Blackarachniaa. Esiintymiset *Transformers Generation 1 *The Transformers: The Movie *The War Within :*The Dark Ages :*The Age of Warth *Transformers Animated *Transformers Robots in Disguise Kuvagalleria Transformed Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock on muuntautunut Grimlock (Cannonball).jpg|Grimlock tekee kanuuna-iskun Grimlock VS Underbite.jpg|Grimlock ja Underbite kohtaavat Grimlock's & Scowl's Duel.jpg|Grimlock ja Scowl taistelevat Grimlock Catchers Jawblade.jpg|Grimlock nappasi Jawbladen Grimlock & Scowl.png Russell with Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock and Drift vs. Fracture.jpg Grimlock and Tricerashot are Great..jpg Grimlock in the Edmondville.png Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe is a Plan..png Grimlock, Russell and Sideswipe (sighs).png Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Toolbox, Drift, Windblade, Ratchet and Strogarm.jpg Grimlock, Quillfire and Strongarm in the Amusement Park.png|Grimlock ja Strongarm vangitsivat Quillfiren huvipuistossa. Grimlock Punch Underbite.jpg Grimlock vs. Fixit.jpg|Grimlock aikoo tyrmätä Fixitin Grimlock, Ratchet and Undertone.jpg Grimlock, Jetstorm and Slipstream.png Grimlock (Brainpower).jpg Grimlock tuli paikalle..jpg Grimlock with Gunter.jpg Grimlock Nab Laserbeak.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Clampdown, Underbite, Quillfire and Thunderhoof.jpg Grimlock with Scowl.jpg Grimlock hunt Wingcode.jpg|Grimlock jahtaa Wingcodea. Grimlock and Bulkhead are now Good Friends.png Grimlock and Bulkhead in the Scrapyard.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Clampdown, Underbite, Quillfire and Thunderhoof.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe (Combiner Force Ep. 24).jpg Grimlock's eyes (Combiner Force).png Grimlock speak with Drift (Combiner Force).png Russell, Denny, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Bulkhead, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Bulkhead, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe (Combiner Force Ep. 24).png Denny and Grimlock with Wingcode.png Russell, Fixit, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock vs. Saberhorn.jpg Grimlock is Ferocious.jpg Captain Fanzone and Grimlock.jpg Grimlock, Fixit and Simacore.jpg Grimlock palasi Romupihalle..png Grimlock & Drift (Combiner Force Ep. 25).jpg Grimlock and Strongarm (Night Time).png|Grimlock ja Strongarm katsovat televisiota. Grimlockin häntä-isku.png|Grimlock iskee hännällään. Grimlock, Boostwing ja Bumblebee.jpg Grimlock ja Steeljaw ovat matkalla Cybertronille..png Bumblebee & Grimlock (S1E22).png|Grimlock tajusi, että ei voi auttaa bottia, joka ei halua apua. Grimlock ja Simacore kohtaavat taas..jpg|Grimlock taistelee Simacorea vastaan supersankarina. Grimlock (Ilta-aika).png Strongarm, Grimlock ja Sideswipe suurneuvoston kammioissa.png Grimlock, Jetstorm and Slipstream (The Golden Knight).png Grimlock päihitti Octopunchin.png|Grimlock onnistui lyömään Octopunchin. Sinä hävisit Scowl.png|Grimlock kukisti Scowlin. Bumblebee, Blurr, Grimlock ja Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock ja Drift matkaavat Cybertronille.jpg|Grimlock ja Drift matkaavat Optimuksen aluksella Cybertronille. Grimlock etsii kaapeleita.png|Grimlock etsii junavaunuista kaapeleita. Grimlock looks mad.png Grimlock (RBA).jpg|Grimlock ''Transformers Rescue Bots Academy'' -sarjassa. Luokka:Autobot Luokka:Dinobot Luokka:Decepticon myöhemmin Autobot Luokka:Yhdistyjät